All My Frustration
by RedGem270
Summary: Kenny is in desperate need of “it”, but Butters doesn’t give and it’s because he heard that Kenny’s intentions aren’t good. Meanwhile, Stan and Kyle struggle to tell their parents the truth about their “friendship”. KB, SK COMPLETE
1. Part 1: Worth A Try

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, do not own South Park, but I _did _come up with the plot. For the fic, I mean.

**Author's Note:** I'm not exactly sure how long this will be, but I don't think it'll be too long. Probably four or five chapters at most. Three at least. So I just don't know and it's suppose to be a romantic comedy type of thing, I guess, but I'll keep in the "General" category just in case it doesn't turn out the way I was aiming for. Anyway, enjoy and please, do review. I'd like to know your opinion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 1:** Worth A Try

"Mmm. . ."

"K-Kenny?"

"Mmhmm," was all Kenny could manage as he continued to taste the sweet smelling skin behind Butters' right ear.

Butters squirmed beneath him, but because the car they were currently in held limited space, he could not move away.

"K-Kenny," he tried again, his voice higher this time, trying to hide as best as he could the pleasure he was feeling.

His breath was heavy and his heart was pounding, but he managed to push Kenny away with his shaky hands and that was when Kenny really looked at him. His eyes were wild with lust, but Butters could see that he was trying hard to suppress it.

Slowly Butters sat up and Kenny moved with him until he himself was sitting still on his knees. He watched Butters wondering what the problem was. He was only slightly annoyed by the sudden interruption. He needed this. He had been_ craving_ this the _whole_ damn day! It had been exactly one week since they had first and last had sex and Kenny had wanted another go since then, but Butters wasn't putting out, which frustrated Kenny to no end and now he felt he'd _explode _if he didn't do it again!

Butters didn't seem to have any intension of saying anything as he twiddled his fingers, looking down, a blush growing across his cheeks, and looking sexy _as hell_!

_Just let me _fuck_ you! _Kenny wanted to shout. "What is it?" he said instead, feeling the heat suffocating him now, but he didn't move for the window.

"W-well. . ." Butters began, rubbing his knuckles now, which reminded Kenny of sex. "I don't w-wanna do this."

Kenny looked at him, confusion broke the lust in his eyes. "You don't want to?"

Butters nodded.

"You do, then?" Kenny brightened, taking Butters' nod the wrong way, and ready to pounce.

Butters shook his head.

"Then what?" Kenny asked, settling himself back down.

"I don't wanna. . ."

There was a moment of silence.

"S-so what you're saying is. . .?"

"N-no," Butters said bashfully.

Kenny stared for a moment before he spoke again. "So. . .what you're _really_ saying is that. . .?"

"I don't w-want to do this," Butters answered.

"But what you're _really_ saying is-"

"Kenny!" Butters scolded shyly.

Kenny planted his feet on the floor of the car as he slumped back into his seat. He stared out of the window for a moment, unsure of what to do. He placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"K-Kenny?" Butters called. He crawled over to him. "Y-you mad at me?"

Kenny turned to him, their faces only millimeters away. Kenny wanted to kiss him, but he knew that if he did it'd be hard to pull away, so he turned away again and started the car instead.

"No, I'm not mad," he said finally. _Just frustrated_, he thought. _Sexually frustrated_.

"Good then," Butters replied happily as he crawled back into his own seat. He buckled his seat belt as the car moved. _This is going to hurt me later_, Kenny said to himself, glancing down at the bulge in his pants before driving away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Something hit the table and landed with a loud slap. Stan glanced up to see a folder, a spiral notebook, and a thin textbook piled one on top of the other. He looked up to see Kenny standing behind the table. Stan watched as Kenny pulled a chair out and sat down.

"I need advice," he said, looking at Stan. He looked a little desperate.

Stan put his pen down and closed his textbook. Homework could always wait. There was still 35 minutes until it was due anyway.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"Butters," Kenny answered.

Stan hesitated. It's not that he disagreed with Kenny's relationship with Butters. No, he was all for it! As long as Kenny didn't talk to him about their intimate experiences. Stan was just uncomfortable with that kind of information and Kenny always had excruciating details that had more imagery than any poem ever read in English.

"Leave me out of this," Stan said as he went back to his homework.

"No!" Kenny exclaimed as he stood, slamming his hand down on Stan's textbook. "I need you, Stan!"

"Kenny-"

"I need you!" he exclaimed again. He paused and then a smile spread across his lips as he realized how bad that must've sounded to the rest of the cafeteria. "Stan," He began. "I need you." He said is slowly, whispering.

Stan's face fell. He shook his head. "Don't."

"I need you, Stan," Kenny groaned, his voice louder. "I need you now. _Right_ here!"

"Stop it!" Stan whispered harshly.

"_God_! I _love_ it when you talk _dirty_!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Knock it off!"

"Knock boots!" Kenny asked quickly, brightly.

"Alright, I'll help you!"

"Score!"

Kenny sat back down. "That was real good by the way," he commented with a smile.

Stan ignored his last comment. "Okay, well," Stan began. "What about. . .Butters?"

Kenny grew quiet and for once Stan believed that there was a _real_ problem. He reached out to touch his shoulder, but Kenny looked up. "He won't let me fuck him."

Stan did not reply. He simply stared at Kenny for a long time before he spoke again. "Dude." He shook his head.

"What!" Kenny asked. "I need some help! I need this fuck. I _have_ to have it!"

Stan shook his head. This was when Kyle sat down. He looked from one to the other and decided to stay out of it.

"I _need_ you, Stan!" Kenny moaned a loud.

"Stop!" Stan shouted. "God dammit," he breathed, to which Kenny smiled. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"He just says he doesn't want to." Kenny shrugged, his smile fading. "I don't get it."

_That isn't hard to believe_, Stan thought. Kenny didn't really understand the meaning of "no." Especially, when it came to things about sex. For example, "No, Kenny, I don't want you" or "No, Kenny, I won't meat you in the janitors closet" or even "Dammit, Kenny! _No_, I don't want you to fuck me!" He just won't take no for an answer, though Stan was a little surprised that Kenny backed down when Butters denied him. _I guess it shows he cares_, he thought.

"Well, maybe you should ask him about it," Stan suggested. "Maybe he can explain to you in detail.

It was obvious that Kenny had not thought of that. He sat up straight in his seat and thought for a moment. He then slapped his hand down on his books and nodded, determined.

"Okay," he said as he stood. "Right after I eat." He raced to the lunch line, knocking down a freshman as he made his mad dash to the lunch line.

Lunch was a sacred time in Kenny's day. It was_ the_ was the sacred time in Kenny's day. Even if it was Mystery Meat Monday.

Stan made a face and thanked Jesus that his mother had decided, she'd make him a lunch. She had been babying him lately and he didn't know why, but he didn't seem to mind much. Except when he was feeling suffocated by her.

"He's excited."

Stan turned to Kyle for the first time. He smiled as a late greeting. "It's lunch," he replied. "What else would you expect?"

Kyle shrugged. He then turned to Stan with a grin. "So," he began. "How was your night?"

"You should know," Stan said with a devilish grin. "You were there."

Kyle's smile widened and in only seconds they were both laughing.

"Come on," Kyle said. "This was suppose to be a serious moment."

"I'm sorry," Stan said sarcastically. "But you should've known how'd answer with that smile you gave me."

Kyle smiled again, but soon it faded as his eyes met Stan's. "But seriously, how was your night?"

Stan sighed as he placed his head in his hands, elbows propped on the table. He knew what Kyle meant, but he was unsure of how to say it.

"I didn't tell them," he said, clean and simple. "I just. . .can't."

"I understand," Kyle said. "I. . .couldn't either. My mother is a very. . ._difficult _woman. She's always got some stick up her ass."

_Tell me about it_, Stan thought. Stan breathed a sigh of relief. He had tried telling his parents. He really had. He didn't want to lie to them and he wasn't exactly lying when he told them he'd be hanging with Kyle. That was never a lie. But the whole reason they thought he was there was a lie, a lie that Stan neither denied nor corrected.

"So. . ." Stan began. "What now?"

Kyle sighed. "I guess. . .I don't know." He shrugged.

Kenny returned then and sat himself down, watching his friends carefully. He knew what was going on between the two. Many did, but not their parents and Kenny knew that they were struggling for answers just as he was.

"Tell them together or not at all," he offered.

"Huh?" Stan and Kyle replied as they turned to him.

"Tell your parents together, so you have each other there for moral support. Set up a dinner date or something and break it to them together," Kenny suggested.

Stan took this into consideration. He looked at Kyle. "It sounds like a pretty good idea."

Kyle agreed. "I know I'd feel more comfortable with you there," Kyle said as he took Stan's hand in his.

Stan agreed.

"There," Kenny said. "Problem solved." He smiled. "So. . .in return. . ."

_Uh oh_, Stan thought. "Jesus."

"Christ."

Stan and Kyle looked at one another and smiled.

"I want you guys to call me when you tell your parents so we can celebrate." He smiled at them, sweetly in fact and Stan and Kyle stared at him. They had obviously been expecting something else.

Stan nodded slowly. "Great!" Kenny exclaimed. "How does a fuck-a-thon sound?" He nodded as he looked from one to the other, his smile was wide, though they could not see it behind his hood. His eyes sparkled in the way only Kenny's could.

Stan sighed angrily as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kenny said, almost bursting in laughter. "You two are the hottest thing since. . .I don't know. . .Tweek and Craig."

"I don't think so," Kyle said.

"What! Tweek and Craig were totally hot!"

"Not that!" Kyle argued.

"He's talking about us fucking. . .together," Stan replied.

"But I want to be part of the hot action if only for a night!" Kenny exclaimed. Stan and Kyle shook their heads. "Why are you two so cruel?"

Kyle shook his head again, but Kenny simply laughed.

"Alright, but it was well _worth a try_," Kenny said. He hinted at them with the last few words and both Kyle and Stan knew what he meant. "Just try what I suggested when you both feel you can do it."

Neither Kyle nor Stan spoke, they just nodded.

It had surprised him sometimes. How Kenny knew so much and was able to really help them. He wasn't always perverted like people thought. He had a good heart and Stan knew it.

"Thanks, dude," Stan managed to say after a while and smiled.

"No problem," Kenny replied. "So about that fuck-a-thon."

"No," Stan and Kyle replied.

"Come on!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Butters entered the cafeteria, thankful that Kenny was too engulfed in a conversation with Stan and Kyle to notice him. He drifted to a far away corner and hoped no one was watching, but no one had even noticed him walking in, so his hopefulness of not being seen was unnecessary.

He sat down at an empty table and looked around as he tapped his hands on the table's surface.

"Psst."

"Butters looked about.

"Right here."

Butters turned. "W-where?" He looked everywhere but the shadowy corner to his left.

"Over here." This time the voice was louder.

Butters looked about again, still not seeing the person in the shadows.

"I'm right here, you stupid fuck!"

Few people who heard the loud shout turned to look, but soon turned away.

"You don't have to yell," Butters replied softly, almost shyly. "I see you now."

"Obviously," the other replied as he sat himself down across from Butters, his voice giving away a ring of irritation. "So what happened?"

"W-well," Butters began as he fiddled with his fingers. "I think he got mad."

"See!" the other boy exclaimed. "That only proves that I'm right!" Butters looked at him, confused. "He got mad at you because you wouldn't give it up, right?"

Butters nodded.

"_That_ just proves that all he really wants is sex. He thinks that because he got you in the sac once, he can do it again. But," the other boy continued with a smile, "you won't let him, will you?"

Butters shook his head. "No matter how much he begs." He let out a sad, slow, even sigh.

"I'm only trying to keep you from getting hurt, Butters," the other boy said, his voice sympathetic, though it was fake. Butters did not catch it, though. "Unlike Kenny, _I _care about you."

Butters nodded. "I-I understand," Butters replied. "You're my friend and you want to protect me."

"Exactly," the other boy said as he smiled. "Exactly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Do leave me a comment.

Jess (RedGem270)


	2. Part 2: Possible Possibilities

**Author's Note:** I _greatly_ appreciate the reviews. I honestly got more than I was expecting and I gotta say. . .I love you all! I think I'm gonna cry from sheer joy. Oh! I feel it. Here it comes. . .! Lol! Thank you all _so_ much for reading and reviewing. Now, enjoy the nice read, my lovelies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 2: **Possible Possibilities

"Aren't you hungry?"

Stan looked up. "Oh," he said, realizing that his mother was talking to him. "Um, not really."

Sharon nodded, watching Stan poke at the mashed potatoes on his plate with his fork. He had barely eaten any of his food and Sharon's concern continued to build. It was the same night after night.

Stan had been acting differently for a long time, but it had been only a month ago that he began trying to tell her something. Both of them; her and her husband. But he wasn't able to. He was never able to and it was eating away at him. She knew it was.

She sighed.

"May I be excused?"

She looked up as Stan stood.

"Of course."

"Hey, wait, Stan," his dad called. "You barely ate anything."

"No, it's okay, Randy," Sharon said, getting up. She took her plate and Stan's. She entered the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. Her husband dumped the remaining dinner dishes in the sink as she scrub the others clean.

"Have you noticed anything different about Stan?" Randy asked.

"No more than usual," she replied.

"I get the feeling that he wants to tell us something," he said. "Do you get that?"

She took her time answering. "No," she said finally. "I don't get that."

"Hmm."

Of course, she got that! She just didn't want Randy to continue thinking about it. The more he thought about it, the more he'd want to ask Stan about it and that would only put Stan on the spot. If she had said that she had indeed felt that Stan wanted to tell them something, then Randy would definitely ask him about it and Sharon knew that Randy wouldn't be too happy with Stan's secret.

Randy made his way out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. When Sharon heard the t.v., she felt safe. She let out a deep breath.

For a while she allowed the water to run and the suds to rise as she lost herself in thought.

Stan was growing up and that meant that he wanted more privacy and it also meant that he had a lot more to share.

He had had girlfriends in the past, but none recently. He was also hanging out with Kyle a lot more than he had ever before and something told her it wasn't because they were best friends. Their friendship was only an excuse to hide the bigger picture. She just felt it and that was how she knew. It was woman's intuition at it's best. She only hoped that Stan would tell her soon. She wasn't mad.

Sure, it wasn't something that every parent expected of their son. Especially, fathers. But Stanley was her son. Her baby and she loved him dearly. No matter who he loved. She loved him. She always had and she always would and she was proud to be his mother. He was a good kid. A real good kid.

"Mom!"

She turned abruptly.

Stan stood beside her. He reached over and turned the faucet off. The sink had been overflowing and soap and water had spilled all over the floor.

"You okay?" Stan asked.

She looked at him. _I love you, Stanley_, she thought. _And I'm proud of you_. His concern for her made her feel warm.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Oh," she said. "Yeah. Fine."

Stan nodded and with a sigh he took a rag and got down on his knees and began to wipe the water off the floor.

"Here," Sharon said, kneeling down beside him. She handed him a bowl and he rung the rag dry. She helped him clean up the mess, watching him from the corners of her eyes. She smiled softly to herself. Her baby boy was growing up. He had a life of his own with a love all his own. She'd have to let him go soon, but not without him knowing that she was there for him and that she was damn proud to have him as her son. He'd tell her the truth when he was ready. She knew he would.

She sat back to watch him. After a while Stan looked up.

"What?"

She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered. "My boy. My precious gift from God. I love you _so_ much." She rocked him in her arms and Stan let her, not quite understanding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Uh-huh," Butters answered. There was something he liked about Kenny's house. Maybe it was because somehow he felt like he was meant to be there. The house's appearance described Butters' worth without words. At least that was how he saw it, though he would never insult Kenny that way by comparing his house to him.

"We won't find anything to eat here and my parents are home, which means there'll be another fight."

"I'm not hungry," Butters replied. "And I'm use to fighting." He was use to being _in_ the fighting, though, he wouldn't fight back. That would only cause him more trouble. He knew from experience. He learned a lot from his parents.

They walked up the house. Kenny stopped him. "I'll ask you one more time," he said. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

Butters answered by proceeding ahead.

Kenny sighed. "Okay," he said. "But I warned you." He opened the door and. . .nothing. It was quiet.

"Doesn't seem like anyone is home."

Kenny looked about, closing the door behind Butters. When he saw no one, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you, Jesus_.

He turned to Butters. "Let me. . .take your coat," Kenny said, removing his hood. The air around him seemed to grow into something else as he took his coat off, keeping an eye on Butters as he did the same.

"Th-thank you," Butters said. A blush crawled on his face.

Kenny tossed the coats aside and snaked his arm around Butters' waist. He pulled the blonde close and kissed his neck. "Mmm. . ."

"Ah, n-n-no," Butters replied, trying to pull away, but Kenny's hold was strong.

"Come on," Kenny coaxed, his voice already husky with lust. "I'll be gentle this time."

"You said the same last time," Butters said. "You said you'd be gentle and you weren't."

"Was I too rough?" Kenny asked, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Butters rubbed his knuckles together, blushing furiously. "Um. . ." He swallowed hard as Kenny nipped at his ear. "M-maybe?" he answered.

Kenny laughed. "I'll be gentler." He guided Butters to the couch. "Promise."

"I, uh. . .d-d-don't think. . ."

Kenny wanted this so much. He needed this and he was feeling pretty lucky. _Finally_, he thought._ I finally have you_.

"K-Kenny. . .I really don't-" Butters tried to pull away, but it was hard. Kenny seemed to suddenly be attached to him. But it didn't stop Butters from continuing to squirm about. That is, until he realized that it only made Kenny more. . . ."excited."

Butters turned his head, not expecting to see anyone, but he came to meet the eyes of a little girl about ten years old. "Ah!"

Kenny quickly sat up. "What?"

"Sh-she. . ."

Kenny turned and rolled his eyes when he spotted his little sister. "Get out of here." He got off the couch to shove the girl away.

"But I wanna see!" she protested.

"No!" Kenny shouted. "How'd you get so perverted?"

The girl stopped and pulled away from Kenny, turning to him. "I live with _you_, don't I?" she said and smiled.

"Shut up and get out!"

"Kenny's home, mommy!" she said, walking into the kitchen. "And Butters is with him."

Kenny narrowed his eyes. He groaned from sheer exasperation. _Maybe today isn't my lucky day_, he thought. "Here we go," he whispered.

His mother came out, overjoyed when she spotted Butters on the couch. "Oh!" she exclaimed, practically scooping Butters up in her arms. "How have you been, sweetheart?"

"F-fine," Butters said.

"Has Kenny been nice to you?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Butters answered with a smile.

"Good," she said. "We wouldn't want Kenny to treat his girlfriend badly."

Kenny's sister laughed as Kenny fell on the beat-up armchair. Why did she always do that?

Butters laughed nervously.

"Boyfriend, mother," Kenny corrected. "_Boy_friend."

"Kenny!" she scolded. "Don't be rude."

Kenny rolled his eyes. He had two theories as to why his mother continued to say that Butters was his girlfriend even after so many corrections. Actually, there were three. One: she was going blind. Two: she was drunk or possibly, though he didn't remember ever seeing her either way, high. And three: she was in serious denial.

So he liked other boys. Big deal! He liked girls too, but his current obsession was Butters and he just happened to be a boy. And Kenny wasn't one to exclude anyone because of their gender. They were all fuckable in his mind. Did it really matter, anyway? Kenny sure as hell didn't think so.

"Mom, Butters is a-"

"No, it's okay," Butters assured, although he looked uneasy. "I-I really don't mind.

"Well, I do," Kenny said under his breath, arms crossed. His mother was dumb, but not_ that_ dumb. Maybe she_ was_ in denial. What other _believable_ explanation was there?

Kenny sighed. Unfortunately, his mother didn't have woman's intuition. Not for this. He let it slide. . .again.

"Where's dad?" Kenny asked. _He_ at least knew even when drunk that Butters wasn't a girl.

"He's passed out on the kitchen floor."

"No surprise," he said to himself. He didn't even know why he had bothered to ask.

He looked at Butters and wondered just why exactly he loved this house so much. Kenny hated his house and yet there was something about it that seemed to almost give Butters peace. Maybe it was because it was the one place his parents would never go.

With a soft sigh, Kenny leaned back to completely take in the scene. This moment, strangely enough, brought him the kind of joy that not even sex could bring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So she held you just because?" Kyle asked.

Stan shrugged, though Kyle couldn't see it. "I guess."

Kyle didn't know what to say.

Stan fell against his bed."Something is up."

"Besides Kenny," Kyle joked, happy to have made the joke. He wanted something to light the mood. He hated it when Stan was this way.

A small smile broke across Stan's face. "Dude," he warned, trying to sound serious. "Come on."

"Okay, okay," Kyle replied. "I really don't know what to tell you. Maybe she just feels like she's losing you or something."

"But why?" Stan said. "I'm here almost all the time, except when I'm at school. Or when I'm with you. Or when I work or something."

"Maybe it's because you'll be graduating soon," Kyle suggested.

"In six more months," Stan retorted.

"Then I don't know why," Kyle said. "It could be any number of reasons."

Stan sighed.

"Look," Kyle began. "Why don't we talk about it when you get here and I promise I'll listen to everything you have to say without interruption? And then we could both come up with some possible possibilities."

"Okay," Stan said. "I'll be there soon."

"I hope," Kyle said before hanging up the phone.

With a smile Stan put the phone in it's place. He got up off his bed and headed down stairs. "I'm going out," he said, heading for the door.

"With Kyle?" his mother asked.

Stan paused. He suddenly felt very nervous. _I'm going out with Kyle. Yes, I am. We're together. We have been for months now. I just haven't said anything_. He couldn't move. He was like a deer caught in head lights. _This isn't your confession, Stan!_ He told himself. _Just say yeah and get the hell out!_ He cleared his throat as he faced her. "Y-yeah," he finally said. "With K-Kyle." He smiled weakly and turned to head for the door again.

"Okay, honey," she said with a sweet, _genuine _smile.

"Have fun, Stan," his dad called from the couch.

Stan nodded._ I will_, he thought. _Just not the kind of fun you'd expect_. That caused him to blush and it made him even more on edge.

He quickly walked out and closed the door behind him before his parents could say more. He let out a deep breath. He really needed to calm down.

He made his walk down the small path of his front lawn, but he stopped only for a split second when he heard the door open. _Just run_.

"Stan!"

He stopped completely only one step away from the sidewalk. His heart hammered in his chest as his body tensed. He turned and watched his dad walk toward him.

"Hey," he said. "I've been getting this weird feeling, like you have something to say to me."

_Kyle isn't just my best friend. I fuck him now too_. Stan shifted.

"You know, you can tell me anything, Stanley," Randy said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. His touch only made Stan more anxious to get away. "Is it girl trouble?"

"Huh?"

"Randy?"

_Call him inside_, Stan pleaded. _Please, mom, call him inside_.

"Yeah, I figured," Randy went on, without paying attention to his wife. "You haven't had a girlfriend in a while and you're always going out with Kyle."

"Randy? Let Stan go," she said, waiting by the door.

Stan was feeling hopeful now. He smiled at his mother and she seemed to smile back, knowing somehow that he had been thanking her. She walked back inside.

"Yeah, in a minute," Randy said. He turned back to Stan and the boy's hope was shattered. "Yep, a couple of guys going out. . ." He nodded and Stan thought he'd throw up. His dad had it all wrong and the butterflies in Stan's stomach were making him sick. ". . .to go find some girls. I'm very smart, Stan. I put it all together."

Stan nodded again.

"So. . ." Randy went on. He waited for Stan to speak, but Stan didn't want to open his mouth.

"Hey!"

Randy looked up and Stan was happy to hear that unforgettable muffled voice. He turned and saw Kenny and Butters, side by side.

"How's it going, Stan?"

Stan nodded. "I gotta go," he told his dad.

"Right. Have fun."

"Don't come home too late!" Sharon called. She smiled weakly, almost apologetically for his father.

Did she know? _Could _she know? Stan smiled back at her. It was a small, pathetic smile that didn't say much, but a smile none-the-less. He just wanted to get the hell away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just wanted to say that the little girl, Kenny's sister, I didn't make her up. Kenny really does have a sister. . .or had. . .whatever. She appeared in an episode once. I just can't remember which one. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you all knew that._ Just_ playing it safe here, because I think it'd be hard to make up a successful South Park character for a fic. Anyway, good day to you and do come back.

Jess (RedGem270)


	3. Part 3: It’s Not Always Going To Be Easy

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm glad that some of you are enjoying this. Anyway, here's part 3.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 3:** It's Not Always Going To Be Easy

He had been silent since they had left the house. Kenny was beginning to get a little worried, though he didn't seem to show it very much. He pulled the strings on his hood only slightly. He was getting nervous. It was just too quiet, so he was thankful when Butters finally broke the ice between them all.

"You s-seemed a little nervous back there, Stan," he said. "I-is everything alright?"

Stan seemed a little surprised by this question, but he smiled. It was a nervous smile. A weak one, but a smile none-the-less. "I'm just glad you two came at the time you did."

Kenny looked at Stan carefully as the other boy looked away, a sad, weak smile on his face. "I wouldn't stress out too much about it, if I were you," Kenny suggested, looking away. "Kyle is the one who should be stressed. You know the kind of woman his mother is." Kenny shivered involuntarily. That woman was a complete and total bitch and she would probably die before she excepted that her nice, smart, Jewish boy was dating another boy who wasn't Jewish. Though, Kenny didn't think that Stan's religion would be as important to Sheila Broflovski as the whole dating-of-her-son thing. "Anyway, do you really think that your parents would care_ that _much?"

"I just. . ." Stan thought about it for a while. He really didn't know what to think. He was just very nervous about the whole damn thing.

They made it to Kyle's house shortly after. His mother answered the door. "Well, hello there, boys," she greeted. "Kyle! Your friends are here!"

Kyle came down the stairs. "Friends?" He looked toward the door as Stan waved. "Right," he said. "Friend_s_."

"Have fun," the woman said as Kyle made his way out the door. She looked as though she wanted to say something else, but Kyle closed the door.

"I didn't know Kenny and Butters would be joining us."

They moved away from Kyle's house.

"They passed by my house," Stan said, offering that as his only explanation. Kyle looked angry, but he didn't say anything.

They walked for a while in silence. It was when Butters stopped that someone finally spoke.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"His house is down the block," Kenny explained, moving toward Butters. "This is our stop. His parents can't see me or they'll ask him questions." Kenny's voice became low as he said something under his breath that the others couldn't make out.

"I-I'll see ya around, fellas," Butters said nervously as he turned to them.

"See you in school," Kyle said.

Stan gave a small smile. "See ya."

Kenny approached him. He leaned close, wanting to kiss him good-bye, but Butters moved away before Kenny's lips could touch his. This dismissal made Kenny still and at the same time made feel low for even trying. He stepped back. "Bye," he said softly, smiling weakly and allowing Butters to go without disagreement. He was glad that Butters couldn't see his pathetic excuse for a smile.

"B-bye," Butters said, stepping back. He quickly turned and headed home as Kenny stood in one spot, watching him. Butters' walk picked up speed and pretty soon he was behind closed doors and Kenny remained in the same spot. Now Butters didn't even want to kiss him. First, it had been the sex and now it was kissing. What the hell would come next?

Kenny was angry. Wasn't it obvious? But the anger didn't consume him and he desperately wanted it too because at least then he wouldn't be able to feel the sudden attack of solicitude and anxiety that seemed to be spreading in his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stan stepped forward and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder. He knew something was wrong. That much was obvious. The air around him just seemed to have changed. "Hey," he said softly. "How about you join me and Kyle tonight. We'll hang out like we use to."

"Hey, we made plans-" came Kyle's protest.

"Come on," Stan urged, cutting Kyle off.

Kenny turned to him finally, smiling. Stan could tell even with his hood on. He played it off as if it were nothing, but it was something. He was hurting, though it was a little unbelievable. "Nah," he said. "I'll just walk back home."

"But you hate it at your place," Stan replied.

"You need to stop worrying, dude," Kenny said. "I'll be fine. Being at home isn't so bad."

"Since when?" Stan asked.

"Since I said it wasn't," Kenny replied. "Just go have some fun. Some good_ not_ so clean fun." There was a devilish glint in his eyes that made Stan believe for a split second that Kenny was back to his old self, but he shook it off. If anything, it was hurting Kenny more to joke like that. "I'll be fine," he assured. He shook his head. "You worry too much."

Kenny turned and walked away and Stan could not find it in himself to stop him again. What else could he possibly do? Maybe all Kenny needed was some time alone. Though, it worried Stan to leave him alone.

"What made you want to invite Kenny along?" Kyle asked when Kenny was away from hearing range.

Stan turned to him. "Wouldn't you want your friends to invite you along if you were Kenny?"

Kyle looked at him and shook his head. "He didn't seem like he wanted _anything._"

Stan sighed. "Dude, come on."

"What?"

"Did you not see what just happened?" Stan asked, gesturing to the spot where Kenny had stood only moments ago when Butters turned away from him. "Kenny tired to say good-bye in his own little way and Butters just walks away. I don't know about you, dude, but I'd sure as hell want someone to invite _me_ out with them just so I wouldn't be alone."

"Okay, okay," Kyle surrendered. "Sorry. Geez."

Stan sighed again. "I'm sorry, but it's. . .I feel bad for him. I didn't think it was at all as bad as that, but he seemed really hurt by what happened."

"Butters must mean a lot more to him than even _he_ can comprehend then," Kyle put in.

Stan nodded his agreement. "But things seemed to go good for them when they first started the relationship."

"It's always easy in the beginning. And it's the happiest, but it's gotta become hard at some point. It's not always going to be easy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And where have you been, young man?"

"Uh, o-out?" Butters replied, unsure of himself. He stopped just on the second step on the stair case and turned to meet his father's gaze. His mother stood, worried behind him.

"Were you out with that McCormick kid again?" his father asked.

"N-no, dad," Butters replied.

"Hmm. . ." His father nodded. "Don't lie to me, Butters."

"I-I'm not lying. H-honest," Butters replied.

"Chris, maybe you should just let the boy-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Linda," the man said, turning to his wife.

"I'm not telling you what to do," she began. "I'm just saying. . ." Her voice drifted.

Butters wished his mother would speak up a little more, but he couldn't tell her that. It would be disrespectful and his father wouldn't like it.

His father turned to him again, ignoring his wife's meaningless words. "Go up to your room, Butters," he said. "I'll deal with you later."

"Chris, don't-"

"Go, Butters!" his father exclaimed and Butter quickly moved up the stairs. "And _you_," he said, pointing an accusing finger at his wife. "Don't try to talk me out of it." She shut her mouth, staring at him in half disbelief and half anger. With an exasperated sigh, she walked away.

"Hey!" Chris shouted after her. "Don't you talk that tone with me."

Butters slowly walked the rest of the way to his room. He knew what would come next. It still wasn't enough to keep him away from Kenny, though. It would always end up the same way. He'd stay away for a few days and then Kenny would eventually convince him that he was safe and they'd be a secret. Kenny would make it all go away and he'd end up by his side again until the next time his father would become suspicious. After that the cycle would repeat again and again and again and. . .But to save himself this time, maybe he wouldn't put up so much of a struggle when Kenny tried talking to him. Maybe he'd give in because he wanted to feel that comfort he always felt with Kenny. He'd need it after the night was through.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Kenny."

Kenny sighed. He didn't bother to look, he just simply continued with what he was doing.

"What do you have for me today?"

"Go away, Cartman," Kenny said.

"A little angry today, are we?" Cartman asked, a little surprised.

"Just shut up and go the fuck away," Kenny responded.

"Oh!" Cartman replied. "Using the big boy words."

"Shut up the fuck up, Cartman, you blood belching vagina!"

Cartman's face fell and his anger set in just as a few passing classmates giggled on by. Kenny turned away from him and shoved a textbook in his locker. He slammed it shut and walked away.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" Cartman asked.

Kenny didn't make any sign of replying. He just kept on walking away.

"Fine," Cartman said after him and walked away.

Kenny's night was just as bad as every other night at his house, if not worse. His drunken father woke him up late at night or early in the morning. It didn't matter, his father didn't care what time it was. He was puking all over himself and making a hell of a lot of noise in the bathroom, calling out to just anybody who he thought would come to help him and it was Kenny he was calling. After about 15 minutes of failing to shut him out, Kenny threw the only covers he had aside and made his way to the filthy bathroom. His father lay sprawled across the floor, vomit on his face and clothes, in the toilet, the bath tub, and the floor.

"Fuck this shit," he said and turned to go back to bed.

"Hey, K-Kenny," his father called. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. "Do you know where I put my Playboys."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "You wanna jerk off with shit all over you hands? You're sick."

"Shut up and get your. . .muh-ther will yoou?" he slurred.

Kenny's face contorted in disgust as a dirty thought entered his head. He turned away again and called for his mother. "Dad's piss drunk in the bathroom!"

"Where's your brother?"

"Probably still in the kitchen where he passed out," he answered.

He heard silence at first and the soft stirring of his mother and then footsteps before the door opened. She came out with bags under her eyes, looking pale. Kenny watched her and then followed. She'd need help putting him in bed. After that ordeal he couldn't sleep.

Kenny had stayed up for the rest of the night, thinking. Thinking of his shit life, his piss drunk father, his passed out brother who was going no where in life. His perverted little sister who would turn out to be just like him if she wasn't careful, his weak, pale mother who still wished for the best, and Butters. He was probably the only real good thing in his life. Besides his friends. They were great too. They always were, but they had something between them that Kenny could never be a part of. They had something between them that he secretly wanted with someone special of his very own. He admired them and their relationship and when Butters came along. . .well, he was just looking for a goof fuck, but it turned out to be more than that. He honestly began to think that he cared for Butters a lot more than he thought he would. He wasn't expecting it, but he was glad for it. The problem, though was that Butters was pulling away a little bit and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why.

Could it possibly be because his parents beat him again? But it didn't seem that way. When that happened, Butters stayed away from him, ignored him in the halls, pretended not to see or even know him when they passed one another in the halls. That was only until Kenny was able to finally make him see that it was alright to be with him, despite what his parents think or say.

He made it to his next class without trouble. He half expected to see Stan waiting for him in the classroom, standing beside his desk, but he wasn't there. Stan didn't even have this next class with him.

As he sat himself down, he turned to look out the window. He thought his loneliness would disappear once he found someone, but if anything it only made it grow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny was glad as can be (under the circumstances) when school was finally over. Stan had yet to have spoken to him, though it was obvious that he had wanted to. He wondered what had stopped him from saying anything. He pushed the thought away. Talking to someone about everything sounded like a good idea, but he wasn't the type to just spill everything out and let it all hang out in the open. He rarely ever expressed anything but anger. It was the only emotion he_ wanted _to show. That way people would never see how weak he was.

He looked into the window of his bus. Stan and Kyle sat side by side, as usual, with Cartman one seat behind them, yelling at someone about something. Stan looked out in time to see Kenny. He nodded him over, but Kenny shook his head. Kyle leaned forward then to see who Stan was communicating with. He thumbed Kenny over, but again Kenny shook his head.

He felt like walking today.

Stan and Kyle stood just as the bus began to move away from the curb, planning to get off, but the bus driver wouldn't stop.

Kenny looked away and walked down the street, but he stopped when he spotted a familiar blonde. He walked toward him, his speed increased with every step.

"Butters," he called. He didn't answer, but Kenny knew that Butters had heard him because he began to walk faster. "Butters!"

Butters stopped and turned. He looked on edge with his leg anxiously shacking, his eyes nervously looking about for someone, and his knuckles grinding against one another.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"N-nothing," Butters replied, looking at his feet. He didn't make any eyes contact.

"They beat you," Kenny replied, shaking his head. _As if I weren't in a bad enough mood_, he thought.

Butters shook his head. "N-no."

"Don't lie," Kenny said. "I can see it in your eyes!"

Butters flinched at the sudden anger in Kenny's voice and he cringed as if getting ready for a blow to the head. Kenny was taken aback. "I. . .I'm not going to hurt you, Butters," he said, stepping close. He put a hand on his arm. "Come here." He gently pulled Butters to him and the poor blonde hesitated at first, but gave in. Kenny put his arms around him and soothingly rubbed his back as Butters placed his head on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's alright. You're safe with me."

Butters nodded slowly. He was still feeling a little nervous, but Kenny was helping him to feel more at ease.

"You're safe," Kenny whispered.

Truth be told, Kenny was a little surprised that Butters hadn't completely ignored him. This was the first time that he could ever recall that Butters put up little struggle with him after his parents had beaten him. But it was obvious to Kenny that Butters just wanted someone to hold him, to keep him secure and Kenny knew this because it was what he wanted himself.


	4. Part 4: Obviously Not Obvious

**Author's Note:** It's been a while hasn't it? My apologizes. I've been busy. sigh Unfortunately, I've failed one of my state exams and have to retake it. . .mumbles damn Chemistry. If it were alive, I'd smack it. But it's not, so. . .enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 4:** Obviously Not Obvious

Stan opened the door and inched inside. He looked about and when he saw no one, he let out a deep breath and closed the door behind him. He felt a little ashamed of himself. Since when had he become so afraid to enter his own house? When did it become apparent to him that his parents would destroy him if they found out what he and Kyle had _really _been doing all this time they when they 'went out'?

With a sigh he made his way to his room. Once inside he felt more at ease. His room was a safe place. A place where he was able to hide out. For a while, anyway.

He had gotten home late last night and had gone to bed before his parents even knew he was back. When his mother had come in to check if he was home, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He shifted in his "sleep" when his mother called his name. He hoped she'd leave after that, but she slowly walked to him and sat on his bed. He froze and tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart as she leaned close. "I love you so much, Stanley," she whispered in his ear. She kissed him so tenderly that it brought him back to the days when he was a kid of only three again. She kissed him that same exact way when he'd run inside crying because the "big kids stole my ice cream" or when he had gotten a "boo-boo." It made him feel like a child again, but then he remembered what he and Kyle had done just the night before and he felt suddenly felt dirty. No kid of three should do such things.

Finally, she said goodnight and walked out, but not before tucking in her "sweet baby boy". He was thankful when she finally left. He breathed a deep sigh. It pained him to see her acting so strangely. She usually had a longing look in her eyes that was oddly blank, as if she were remembering something. He wanted to know why she was acting so weird. And that had not been the first time that she had been in his room late at night to check on him and tuck him in. She had done it many nights in a row. He just needed to know why and he knew the only way to find out would be to ask, but something stopped him. The same "something" that stopped him from telling his parents about Kyle: fear. And he didn't know what it was doing there, hiding. . .consuming him.

He sat himself down on his bed. Why was it exactly that she had been treating him like a little boy lately? It was weird and it was kinda scaring him. He lay back against the pillow. _Asking myself about it isn't going to help me_, he said to himself, remembering Kenny all of a sudden. He too was acting a little strange. . .er than usual.

A mental picture of Kenny's face from last night flooded his thoughts. He looked happy joking around about Stan and Kyle, but it was obvious that it hurt him almost as much as Butters leaving him the way he did. It was so painfully obvious and it honestly hurt Stan to see him that way. _Maybe I'm not hanging with him enough_, he said to himself. It was true after all. He had spent most of his time with Kyle. He only saw Kenny at school and occasionally out in the streets by himself or with Butters. Sometimes even with Craig and Tweek, Clyde or Cartman.

_He needs someone right now_, Stan told himself. _I didn't even get to really talk to him at school_.

With his mind made up, he stood and began to make his way to his door. He opened it, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's good to be back home after such a long day," Sharon said, heading into the kitchen with grocery bags in her arms. Her husband came in shortly after her, closing the door with his foot, his arms flooded with overbearing grocery bags.

"Yeah, it is," he said, his voice sounding a bit strained.

Stan closed his door as quietly and as quickly as he possibly could. This wasn't good. He was hoping they wouldn't be home til later. He leaned his forehead against the door, his chest rising and falling more rapidly.

_Why_ the _hell _was he so afraid!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Butters said he wanted to go to Kenny's house, Kenny didn't protest. He held him close; protectively under his arm as he led him into the worn out parts of South Park where he lived. He still didn't get why Butters loved it there so much, but he did and at the moment Kenny wouldn't question him.

They made it to his house and in his room in a short while. And when they were safely tucked away in Kenny's room, Kenny sat Butters down on his bed and sat beside him, never once letting him go. "Now tell me what happened," he said.

Butters looked away. "Dad wah-was pretty mad," he began, lightly tapping his knuckles together. "He s-suspected I was with you and sent me to my room to wait for my punishment for disobeying orders." Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously as he looked at his shoes.

Kenny watched him carefully, keeping his anger safely tamed. "So then he beat you?" he asked.

Butters said nothing and after a slight pause he nodded. "But don't get mad, K-Kenny. I don't like it when people get mad." He looked up at Kenny, his eyes pleading and Kenny couldn't find it in himself to complain about it, though he wanted to.

"Are you hurt bad?" he asked.

Butters looked down and shrugged. "I-I think I'm use to it by now. I didn't feel it this time," he said offering a weak smile. But it was fake and Kenny saw it.

"Where?" Kenny asked.

Butters shifted beside him. His hands moved to his shirt, his finger tips working their way inside. He hesitated, but then pulled the shirt up, revealing horrible bruises, scars, and new wounds with dried up blood. "Here," he said softly, his eyes looking blank.

Kenny's eye twitched as if feeling the pain on his chest and abdomen as Butters must have. His fingers cautiously touched the bruised skin of his chest and he watched from the corner of his eye as Butters winced. There were a few outlines where his father had hit him hardest. Kenny could make out the shape and exact size of the belt buckle.

He pulled his hand away. "I hate that he does this to you," he said, no longer able to hold back his comments or his anger. "Your dad's a fucking asshole. How the fuck does he get away with this fucking shit! Does your mom say anything?"

Butters winced at the anger in his voice. "N-no," he answered.

Kenny got up and began pacing back and forth in his room. "You can't stay in that fucking house anymore," he said.

Butters watched him. "I-I don't think my dad will like that very much."

"Who cares!" Kenny exploded. "The man beats you because of some stupid-" He cut himself short, seeing the fear in Butters' eyes. He sat down again. "Sorry," he said softly. "But I don't like that he can do this to you. I'm. . .I'm. . ."

Butters looked at him.

". . .scared. I'm scared that he'll. . ."

Butters placed an arm around him and rested his head on his shoulder, knowing what it was that he wanted to say. "He won't, Kenny."

Kenny looked at him and nodded his head, not sure if he could honestly believe it. "Maybe it would be best if we. . ."

Butters sat up, shaking his head. "N-no!" he exclaimed, startling Kenny.

After a long pause, Kenny asked, "You want to stay with me?" He looked confused. How was it that Butters still wanted to be with him after knowing what his father would do to him if he were to find out or "suspect" anything?

Butters nodded in response to his question.

"Even after all this?" He questioned.

Again Butters nodded.

"And even knowing what he could do later on?"

Butters nodded again and Kenny let his head fall. He couldn't say that he understood, but it strangely made him want to cry. Not because it made him unhappy, but because it made him _happy_. Genuinely happy. Was that weird? To want to cry because you're happy?

Butters put a hand over his and smiled warmly. "I like you t-too much to let you go _now_."

Kenny looked at Butters' hand on his. He turned his hand over so his palm faced up and touched Butters' own palm. A wide smile spread on his lips as he looked up at the blonde boy sitting beside him. His hand closed around Butters' and before he could protest, Butters was on his back. "You _do_ want me!" Kenny exclaimed joyously as he nuzzled Butters' neck.

"Ah!" Butters tried to escape, but Kenny knew what he wanted and he wasn't prepared to let him go. "Maybe we. . .ah!"

Kenny laughed and then there was little struggle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm so pathetic! _

Stan had escaped from his house by crawling out of his bedroom window. He was ashamed, but happy to be out without his parents seeing him.

He was only a block away from Kenny's house when he heard a scream.

"Ah!"

Panic seized him and it seemed to him that everything moved in slow motion after that. Without thinking he ran to Kenny's house and dashed inside, they always kept the door unlocked, he knew this and then he made his mad dash up the stairs and into Kenny's room where time just caught up all over again.

"Nnnaahh!"

Kenny quickly turned, his face looking both surprised and angry. His hood sat on his back, revealing his face and his untidy, dark blonde locks. Butters lay on Kenny's Bed, his belly button exposed and his own blonde locks disheveled. Kenny sat on top of him, straddling his hips. All Stan wanted to do was look away and hurl, but he couldn't move.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Just when Butters began to cave in," he said, moving away from Butters as the blonde sat up.

"Th-thanks for saving me, Stan," Butters said, out of breath.

"Saving you!" Kenny exclaimed. "Psst! He fucked up the mood!" Kenny folded his arms over his chest.

Stan still couldn't speak.

"Did you want something?" Kenny asked, looking at him, annoyed to no end now.

Stan couldn't believe him. "I'm here for _you_!" he exploded, finally. _The nerve!_

"Me?" Kenny asked. He grinned. "Wow. Everyone wants me today. But, I'm sorry, Stan." He shrugged. "I'm with Butters. It just wouldn't be right."

Stan was both embarrassed an speechless yet again.

Kenny moved close. "But if you're still up for it tonight-"

"I didn't want you for _that_!" Stan finally shouted, pushing him away.

Kenny laughed. "Calm down. I was just kidding around. Jesus, dude. You could shove a piece of coal up your ass and get a diamond within an hour. Just relax."

"What would someone want to do that for?" Butters asked.

"I'll explain it later," Kenny said. A thought struck him and he turned. "Better yet," he began, grinning devilishly. "I could demonstrate. Using something else as a _substitute_ for coal."

Butters nodded, unsure of what this entailed and not sure of what he had just agreed to. He scratched his head and shrugged.

Stan made a disgusted face.

"So what did you want me for?" Kenny asked.

"Isn't it obvious!"

"I thought it was for sex and now I'm asking you, so it's obviously not obvious."

Stan rolled his eyes. "I was worried about you after yesterday. I thought you'd need some company." He looked over Kenny's shoulder at Butters "But I can see I just wasted my time." It pissed him off that this whole damn day he had been worried sick about him because he looked so down since the night before and here he was fooling around. But he realized it wasn't as bad after he said it to himself. He looked at Kenny feeling like an asshole now for being so unreasonably angry.

"Worried?" Butters asked. He stood up and walked over. "Why were you worried?"

"After last night-"

Kenny cut him off.

"What?" Butters asked. "D-did I. . .?"

Kenny shook his head. "No, it was nothing," Kenny said. "I was just a little out of it today and Stan didn't get a chance to talk to me like he wanted to, so. . ." His voice trailed. He turned to Stan, silently asking him for his help.

"Yeah," Stan said. "He just wasn't himself. But he's Kenny again."

"Who was he before?" Butters asked.

Stan and Kenny remained silent as they stared at him. It wasn't until Kenny burst into laughter that Stan was able to sigh. "That's why I like you so much," Kenny commented as the confused blonde stared, scratching his head. Kenny tossed an arm around him as he continued to laugh.

"Well," Stan began. "It's good to see you smiling again. I'll be on my way home. Call if you need anything."

"Sure," Kenny said as Stan turned. "And, Stan."

He turned. "Yeah."

"Thanks."

With a nod and a small, slow smile Stan replied, "What are friends for?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You can't control him, can you?"

Butters cast his eyes down, avoiding eye contact. He was disappointed and ashamed in himself. Slowly he shook his head.

"And you almost gave in, didn't you?"

Butters looked up quickly. "Stan saved me," he added quickly. "H-he came in right in the nick of time."

The boy in the shadows shook his head. "This time, Butters. This time." He leaned forward, but only enough. What will you do the next time Kenny tries to get in your pants? Huh? Stan won't come to the rescue then. You'll have to come to your own rescue and if you stay weak, you'll lose. And then he'll leave you for good because then he won't need you anymore."

Butters' heart ached suddenly. He didn't like the sound of that. "Buh-but how?"

"You have to save yourself," the boy in the shadows said. "Stan won't be around next time, I'm telling you."

_I-I don't want Kenny to leave me_, he thought to himself, feeling a horrible ache in his heart. He placed a hand over it, subconsciously expecting to somehow relieve the pain by doing so.

The boy within the shadows moved swiftly into the crowd, leaving Butters on his own.

Even with all the noise and distractions in the cafeteria, Butters concentration didn't break. His thoughts and worries remained on one person: Kenny.


	5. Part 5: Today's the Day

**Author's Note:** Wow. . .wow. It's been a long time. Too long of a time., so (sigh). . . yeah. . . Here's part 5:)

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Part 5: **Today's the Day

There he went again, lurking in the shadows, searching. . .searching. He did this because, well, for the obvious reason, really: he didn't want to be seen. Also, because he could and because. . .he wanted to. He shrugged at himself, neither smiling nor frowning. His face and features remained unmoving. Until. . .

"Butters!"

_Well if it isn't my good friend Butters,_ he thought. _And the one and only Kenny McKormick_.

"Butters, wait!" Kenny finally caught up and took Butters by the arm. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Butters looked away, his face a little flushed as he rubbed his knuckles together. _Aw! _He's nervous.

"Well, I-I wasn't a-avoidin' you, K-Kenny," Butters replied hurriedly. "I ju-just have a lot to do."

Kenny almost laughed. "Like what?"

"Like. . .you know. . .Lots of things!" Butters retorted. He felt like he was being backed up into a corner and by the looks of things. . .he really was. Every step he took back gave Kenny all the more advantage because as he took a step back, Kenny automatically put another foot forward until. . .Butters was _literally _backed up into a corner.

"Y-you'll be late for class a-again, Kenny," Butters said, trying desperately to get away, to get his footing before he completely lost all control and fell into the wide, deep sea that was Kenny's eyes. Once he did, then he and Kenny would. . .do _that _and then Kenny would. . .he'd leave him because there'd be no use for him.

With new found confidence, Butters pushed Kenny and dashed off. "I'll see you later!" he shouted over his shoulder and was gone before Kenny could allow the shock to wear off.

Things were still going according to plan. The boy in the shadows smiled to himself. Pretty soon Kenny will be so fed up that he'll completely break it off with Butters and then. . .they'd both be miserable. All thanks to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laughter erupted from behind and he knew right away who it was.

"So you're faggy boyfriend left you, huh?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, trying to keep his calm as he turned around. He looked at Cartman standing there and said, "Nice to see you too." _You fat shit_, he thought.Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a stray student walk on by. From the looks of it, he wouldn't have been the only one late to class like Butters had been so worried about. _And so what if I was late!_ He thought.

"Yeah, I was watching you two," Cartman said, ignoring Kenny's words and smiled. "Doesn't seem to be going too well, does it?"

Kenny said nothing. He wanted to punch him, but that would have just been a waste of energy. He'd need all the energy he could get for seducing Butters later today because today. . .was definitely _the day_. A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips and this threw Cartman off.

"What the hell are smiling about?"

"Nothing really," Kenny answered as he turned around.

"I'll never understand your love for the cock," he scoffed. "What happened to the skirt chasing?"

"Are you upset?" Kenny asked.

Kenny almost felt sorry for Cartman. Being the way he was, no one wanted to sleep with him, let alone _touch_ him. Kenny, on the other hand. . .well, Kenny was Kenny. He was able to have sex with anything that walked on two legs! Probably with something that walked _four _legs too. . .if. . .if he really wanted to, I mean.

Anyway, Kenny's sexual conquests with _the ladies_ always got to Cartman. The kid probably got off on them or something. Kenny's sex stories were the only things that Cartman had to go on and now, well, Cartman didn't want to hear about Kenny "knocking boots" with another _guy_! That was just _sick_! In Cartman's eyes, anyway.

"Upset about what!" Cartman shouted.

"Nothing. Forget it."

With that Kenny walked away thinking, _Butters. . .today. . .I will _definitely _have you._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Stan fought the sleep that had accompanied him all day. He yawned as he sat himself down beside Kenny at the lunch table. Kyle and Cartman were there too, arguing about Jesus and Jews and whatever.

An arm snaked around his shoulders and pulled him close. He didn't think much of it and allowed his head to fall on the comfortable shoulder that waited. He yawned again and began to nod off, until. . .

"Hey!" he jumped,covering up his ass as he stared down at the smirking Kenny.

"It was just there, dude," he said as he laughed. "I couldn't help myself and you looked so cute sleeping on my shoulder like that. I just had to!"

Kyle was beside Stan in an instant.

Cartman scoffed. "You're all so _gay_."

"_Shut up_, Cartman!" Kyle shouted.

Kenny turned to him. "And you're sitting here, which means-" he shrugged his shoulders "-you must be gay, too."

"Huh?"

"If that's the case then. . ." Kenny moved seductively toward him, slowly lifting himself on the table, ready to crawl on the table. "So tell me," he said as he neared the frightened boy in front of him, "do you prefer the top or the bottom?"

All fell completely silent and then. . .

"Pff. . .pfft!" Kenny laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't! I just _can't!_"

In seconds Kyle and Stan were joining him in his laughter, hanging on to one another so they wouldn't fall, but it really didn't work because they were falling over each other anyway, trying to get up but unable to.

"Of all the st-stupid things. . ." Kyle began, trying hard to finish his sentence.

"Th-this is one of the funniest," Stan finished, still laughing.

Cartman fumed. He got up, lunch bag in hand and said, "Screw you guys. . .I'm-"

"Going home?" Kenny asked, which fueled another wave of laughter.

"_Screw you!_" Infuriated, Cartman left as the boys continued to laugh.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Butters stood near by, watching from a distance. He could walk over there now, but he doubted they'd notice. Stan and Kyle were never thrilled about him, not even when they let him join them to complete the foursome again in fourth grade after Kenny. . .well, after he died for a while. He shrugged as he thought about it. Even though Stan and Kyle weren't crazy about him, they _did_ accept him. . .right?

"Did you see that, Butters?"

Butters didn't turn around. He may have been startled just a bit, but he knew he was safe. He knew this person. This person was his friend. He was trying to help Butters keep Kenny.

Butters nodded, tray still in hand.

"Kenny is pretty friendly with Stan and Kyle, isn't he?"

"W-well, of course he is!" Butters replied. "They're friends."

"But do friends grab each other's asses like that?"

Butters seemed confused. "But Kenny says it strengthens the relationship."

Silence.

Butters began to turn around, his mouth forming the boy's name.

Seeing this, the boy spoke first. "Listen," he began. "Kenny says a lot of things, but do you honestly believe everything he says?"

Butters nodded cautiously, unsure of himself.

The boy shook his head. "When Kenny says stuff like that he's just making excuses. By touching other people like that, he's proving to you and everyone else that you're just another fuck. If he were faithful to you, he wouldn't be doing that. So you see, believing Kenny's every word might be part of your problem."

"Part of the problem?" Butters asked, genuinely confused.

The boy nodded. "You're giving him too much freedom." He paused. "Kenny says he likes you, right?"

Butters nodded, all attention on this boy, his "friend".

"So you believe him and this makes him think that it's okay to get in your pants," the boys said matter-a-factly. "And if you let him have his way then he'll get bored and move on, but. . ."

"But. . .?"

He was completely into this. Butters was totally listening. The boy smiled.

"But if you keep him at a safe distance, then he'll stick to you like glue. He won't ever leave you and the longer you keep him waiting. . .the longer he'll want to stay with you and then eventually, he'll stop all his womanizing and man. . .izing and stuff. Then you can have him all to yourself because then he'd be thinking about. . .?" the boy gestured to Butters.

Butters was confused and pointed to his chest. "Me?"

"Exactly."

Butters nodded carefully. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah! I get it now-"

"Don't," the boy cut him off before Butters could say his name, ". . .get too excited," he finished.

"Right!" Butters said.

"Butters!"

"Huh?" he turned, Kenny waved him over as Stan and Kyle sat themselves down, traces of laughter remained on each of their faces.

"Go on," the boy said gently edging Butters along.

Butters looked at him one more time and nodded. He then joined Kenny, Stan, and Kyle. He took his seat beside Kenny and smiled.

"Was he bothering you?" Kenny asked.

"W-who?" Butters turned around to see the boy he had been talking to walk away. "Oh, no! He was just helping me!" He smiled brightly.

"I didn't know you and-"

"Hey, Kenny," Stan said.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna go get my lunch. You want what I don't finish?" he asked, getting up. "I doubt I'm gonna each all of it. I don't like cafeteria food much."

"You should eat though," he said. "You need some energy."

"Nah, I've got what I need to survive the rest of the day."

"I'll see," Kenny said.

"You're turning down food?" Kyle asked. "You okay?"

"Fine." He pulled Butters close. "Butters' the only food I need."

Stan smiled a little ill-at-ease and walked away. Kyle watched Kenny affectionately nibble on Butters' neck as if to further prove his words and then he got up. "I think I'll just. . .you know, keep Stan company and make sure he doesn't collapse on the way over there or back."

"Yeah," Kenny said. "You do that." He leaned into Butters again and Kyle quickly walked off. He smiled to himself and then looked up at Butters who sat stiffly beside him, tense.

"Loosen up," Kenny said, but Butters remained stiff. "I'll help you." He licked Butters' neck and reached between his--

"Ah!" Butters stood quickly. "N-not in pu-public, Kenny!"

Kenny stared at him for a moment, silent and then, "Okay."

This surprised Butters. Kenny had agreed so quickly. He patted himself on the back (figuratively speaking, of course) and enjoyed his victory.

He felt a tug on his arm and then. . "Whoa!"

Kenny dragged him along as he raced out the cafeteria double-doors. Finding an empty classroom, Kenny opened the door and tossed Butters inside, he didn't even bother to lock the door. . .or close it. He threw Butters down on a desk and pounced.

"WAH!" It was all he could do. "W-wait, Kenny! Wait! Not here! Not here!"

"Over there!" Kenny asked, pointing behind the teacher's desk, excitedly waiting for an answer.

"Not here or there!" Butters exclaimed.

"Then where!" Kenny asked hurriedly.

"Not _here_ or_ there_! I don't want it _anywhere_!"

(Author's note #2: Watch out Dr. Seuss. . .here I come! Bwa ha ha ha ha! I just couldn't contain myself!)

Kenny sat there, straddling Butters as the poor boy tried to calm down.

_Aw, damn_, Kenny thought._ I was too aggressive again_. He sighed and climbed off the table. Butters slowly sat up. "Fine," Kenny said as he began to walk out. "You win."

He left only seconds after, leaving Butters sitting on the desk top wondering what had just happened.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"So. . .today _wasn't_ the day?"

Kenny sat there, looking out the window with his chin in his palm. "Nope," he said, never looking at Stan once.

"And now what?" he asked.

"I think we just broke up."

Stan's jaw dropped. Kenny and Butters. . .broken up? It seemed impossible. Butters was the only person that Kenny had stayed with for this long. Two month might not be long for some people, but it was a _hell_ of a long time for Kenny!

"But. . ."

"I just don't want to deal with it any more!" Kenny shouted, suddenly standing up. "I'm tired of trying so damn hard for just a fuck! It's just all my frustration, you know? I've gotta let it out, but now I've just about had enough. It's so irritating! And It's not like I have a _disease_ or anything! I know I've been with a lot of people and I know it may be hard to believe, but I've been very careful, dammit!"

"Kenny," Stan began, "this is in no way 'just a fuck'. You've been with him for three months. That's not 'just a fuck'."

"Well. . .it was and now I'm done," Kenny said, sitting himself on the floor.

Stan said nothing. He simply stared at him. "You care about him way too much to just let him slip between your fingers, Kenny," he said. "I know it and Kyle knows it. Even Cartman knows it!"

Kenny sighed, knowing he was right. "Jesus," he sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

"No," Stan said, "you really don't."

Kenny turned to him and smiled.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"See you tomorrow, Kenny," Stan called. He shut the door and walked back to his room. He felt good knowing he had actually helped someone. _Well, now it's time to help yourself_, he thought. He suddenly wanted to talk to his parents and try doing something for himself. This secret that he kept from them was killing him and he had been acting like a real pussy for the past few days and he wasn't liking it one bit, but he was still afraid. He was scared of having them reject him, of being tossed aside because he was _different_.

His mother walked passed and smiled as he caught her eye. "Oh, did Kenny leave already?"

"Yeah. . ." he said. He watched her and she smiled and, gentler this time with warm eyes.

_Today's the day_, he encouraged himself. _It has to be today. It has to be _now_. At least her. At least my mom_.

"What is it, Stanley?" she asked sweetly.

"Mom," he began, ". . .I need to tell you something."

Her face fell a little bit at the sight of his serious expression. "What is it?" she asked a little worried now.

"It's nothing. . .bad," he said. "It's just important."

She stood, waiting for him to spill his heart out.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Author's Note #3:** Hey, hey, hey! Lol! So I'm curious, who do you think "the boy in the shadows" is? Hm. . .Lol! And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! And the next chapter might be the last, so I think "the boy in the shadows" will be revealed then. Either next chapter or the one after that. Depends, but it's almost done now:)


	6. Part 6: Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:** Hello, my faithful readers!

Let me start out by saying that I am truly, very, GREATLY sorry for the LOOOONNNNGGGG, drawn out wait for this.

I was originally gonna make this into two separate chapters, but I figured that would have been too cruel for you. You guys HAVE been waiting quite some time (nervous laughter). Just, um, enjoy and such. Thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part 6:** Somebody to Love

She waited for what seemed like a lifetime to hear the next words that came out of her son's mouth.

"Mom," he began as he neared her, "I. . .I've been wanting to tell you and dad about something that I've been keeping from you for a while now."

"W-what is it, Stanley?" she asked tentatively. Her heart pounded as a million thoughts swept across her mind, but she knew what it was he wanted to say. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. _It's nothing bad_, she reminded herself. _It's just about him and Kyle. That's it_.

"Kyle and I have been-"

"Sharon!" Randy called from upstairs. "Do you know where my brown pants went? I need them for work tomorrow!"

Stan froze and Sharon saw it. She hurried with an answer. "Check your drawers, Randy!" She turned her attention to Stan again. _I'm here, Stanley_, she thought. _I won't leave until you tell me_.

Stan looked as if he had lost his nerve.

"Don't mind your father just tell me," she said encouragingly.

Stan took a deep breath, but now he couldn't even open his mouth to speak aloud the words she had been waiting for.

"Tell me, Stanley," she urged. "What was it that you were going to say?"

_Don't be afraid anymore_, she thought.

"Stan-"

"It's nothing!" he said and ran back upstairs.

"Stanly!" she called, but it was too late. With a sigh she wondered how much longer she'd have to wait for him to finally come out and say it. "All you have to do is say it and I won't be disappointed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stan closed the door behind him and leaned his head against the wood. He cursed himself for freezing up the way he did. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to tell her, but his father. . .if he told his mom now it would only be a matter of time before his dad found out and he wasn't sure he could take the disappointment so soon.

He pounded on the door with his fist and cursed himself again.

"Damn it!"

_When, Stan?_ he asked himself. _When will you grow some balls?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny stealthily ventured about around Butters' house. He had waited until ten minutes after the lights in the house had all gone off to sneak out of the bushes. His goal for the night: get in Butters' pants.

First (and probably most important), he had to get in the house and into Butters' room without waking his parents.

Second, he' d have to apologize, blah, blah, blah.

And last, but not least, he had to have his way with him.

_Oh, yeah_. . .Kenny closed his eyes, licking his lips, tasting Butters' sweet-

He looked up at the distant window and thought It'd be easier to climb the wall then break in through the front door. He began to climb the side of the house and carefully made his way to the window. He grabbed on tight and opened it as fast as he could. Butters shifted in bed as the breeze wafted in. Then, at the count of three Kenny tossed himself inside. He was in too much of a hurry. He got up and shut the door, but in all his haste, he slammed the window down on his fingers. He pulled away, yelping as he fell back, taking the computer chair and some books with him. A fat textbook landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

He heard faint rustling and then the sound of someone moving on the bed.

"Wh-who's there? Wh-who is it?"

_Butters_, Kenny thought. _Oh, god, you sound so sexy when you're scared_.

It didn't take long for Butters to get out of bed and find Kenny lying on his floor. "Kenny?" he asked, holding a pillow above his head.

Kenny nodded, unable to speak.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

_What am I doing here?!_ He wanted to say. _I'm here to apologize and to have my way with you, that's what!_

Butters sat down beside him and helped him up. Kenny grabbed a hold of the other boy's pajamas and leaned into him, trying to breathe. It stung to try, but he needed air. He gasped, but he made no sound. With another desperate attempt to breathe, he opened his mouth and he could feel his lungs opening up. The pain he felt when the air entered his lungs was sharp, but he was relieved.

"Kenny?" Butters asked, a little frantic. "Are you okay?"

Kenny let himself collapse in Butters' arms. "That feels so much better," he replied, coughing a little bit, his voice low and raspy.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Through the window," Kenny answered. "I came to. . .well. . ." He looked the boy up and down. He shook his head. _Focus_, he scolded himself. _Apologize first_. He cleared his throat as he sat himself up, trying his best to ignore the pain. "I came to apologize for this afternoon. I didn't mean to . . . jump on you like that. I was just all excited."

Butters blushed a little, trying to fight his habit of rubbing his knuckles together. "W-well, that's okay," he said. There was silence and Kenny couldn't find it in himself to take advantage of him like he had planned.

"I was actually a little worried after you left," Butters confessed. "When you said that I won, it kinda felt like. . ." he shrugged, failing horribly against his habit. He rubbed his knuckled together ". . . you were ending things between us. It confused me and I wasn't sure you'd ever want to see me again." He adverted his eyes and sniffed.

Kenny's forehead wrinkled with curiosity. "Are you . . . are you . . . crying?"

"N-no!" Butters exclaimed. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands and watched the door. They sat in silence, waiting to see if anyone would burst through the door for a few minutes before they looked at each other again.

"You _are_ crying!" Kenny whispered. "Uh, _were_. Are?"

Butters looked away.

Kenny licked his lips as he inched toward him. "Don't look away," he said gently as he turned Butters' head toward his own.

Butters sniffed again. With the back of his hand he wiped away the snot and tears. Kenny almost laughed. He looked at Butters, mesmerized by his tearful eyes. Kenny leaned forward and licked away a stray tear, making Butters shiver. "You look good enough to eat when you cry," he whispered and then without hesitation he pounced. He captured Butters' lips and drank him in.

Kenny bit down on Butters' bottom lip, making the other boy wince, but when Kenny caressed Butters' lip with his tongue, Butters seemed to forget the pain.

He let out a soft moan that made Kenny pause. He released Butters lip and stared at him. Butters blushed, furiously rubbing his knuckles together. "I . . . I was . . . I . . . you. . ."

Kenny laughed. "You like it," he said.

Butters did not reply. He was too embarrassed.

"You masochist," Kenny teased. "This rough stuff turns you on." He laughed.

"N-no," Butters replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Kenny laughed again. "That's pretty damn sexy," he said, ignoring Butters' reply. "I gotta say I'm pretty turned on myself." He grinned mischievously. "Just lay back." He gently pushed Butters down as he unbuttoned the pajama shirt. Butters struggled, but Kenny managed. He opened the shirt with little difficulty.

"K-Kenny, please-"

Kenny stopped him. "If you're not going to plead for me to continue, don't plead at all because I won't hear of it." He bent his head and lavished Butters with kisses and he caressed the reluctant blond until he gave in. Butters didn't struggle anymore instead he seemed to almost encourage Kenny with small things: gasps, lifting his head for another kiss, the grinding of his hips against his partner, or the trembling of his . . . lips and body. He felt good and he didn't want Kenny to stop. He couldn't even remember why he had been avoiding this. He didn't even care if his parents walked in on them. Well . . . at least not at the moment.

"K-Ken. . .ny. . ." he moaned, wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck. "I-"

Kenny hushed him with a single kiss and then Butters lost himself in a wave of something he had yet to experience as Kenny ventured further down his body, exploring regions that Butters forgot could feel a passionate fire of desire.

The sound of sudden footsteps made Butters jump. He quickly sat up, hitting Kenny's head in the process. Then he suddenly remembered why he had been keeping Kenny so far. _He'll leave you once he's done_, he thought.

"What the-!"

Butters covered Kenny's mouth before he could finish. "Shh!" They stayed quiet, listening to for the footfalls. The footsteps stopped in front of Butters' door.

Kenny moaned. Butters looked at him and mouthed him to keep quiet. Kenny looked at him, looking as if he couldn't take it. Take what? Kenny looked down and Butters followed his gaze and blushed when he realized that Kenny, poor Kenny, was hard as a rock.

Kenny's eye pleaded with him.

Butters opened his mouth, but he was too embarrassed to say anything.

The footsteps retreated and then there was silence. Butters let out a breath. He looked at Kenny again.

"Please," Kenny mouthed, his eyes pleading.

Butters shook his head.

Kenny groaned. "Fuck!" he said under his breath. He carefully got up. "Well, I gotta take care of this. . ." he said, motioning toward his crotch.

Butters quickly reached out and grabbed Kenny's arm. "Wait!" he said. "My dad might still be up."

Kenny didn't bother asking Butters how he knew it had been his dad out there in the first place. He just looked at the kneeling boy in front of him. _Fuck, man!_ What he wouldn't give to just pounce on him now. "What the hell do you expect me to do with this. . ._thing_?"

Butters looked about in a panic. "Uh. . .here!" he said hurriedly. "Do it here." He looked up at Kenny again like a puppy that just performed a trick on command and waited for a treat.

Kenny stared. "Right here?" he asked and Butters nodded. "With you in the room?"

Butters nodded again, slowly this time.

"While you watch me?" Kenny asked.

"What?!" Butters looked at him, horrified. "N-no! I-I'll be looking away."

Kenny sighed. "I thought you were hitting on me," he said. "I was getting excited."

Butters' face turned beet red. Kenny shrugged and Butters turned away just as Kenny pulled down his pants. He kept his eyes on his lap. Should he say something? No, maybe talking was a bad idea. So, he sat in uncomfortable silence and then he could hear Kenny's irregular breathing. The more he paid attention, the more he could hear every sound. It made him a little uncomfortable, but. . .in a good sort of way. He wasn't really sure why, but he felt it wasn't entirely bad. Butters was actually getting a little antsy, like he had to be moving. He couldn't stop shifting and the more he shifted the more sensitive he became in the general region between his legs. He wasn't sure what to do, but he unconsciously reached in his pants. He began to rub himself. He felt like he was doing something wrong, something shameful and dirty, but it felt too good to stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun shone brightly through the curtains of the unfamiliar room. Kenny opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He looked about, confused for a moment. When his eyes came across the sleeping Butters, he remembered where he was. He sighed, lying back down on the bed. He was grateful to Butters for allowing him in the bed, despite his better judgment.

The events of the previous night came rushing back and Kenny could feel his nether region tingle. Butters had actually jerked off! He almost laughed, but it was amazing. _I turned him on_, he said proudly. _Yeah, I'm one sexy son of a bitch_. He thought back on the previous night. Butters face and the sound of his voice. He didn't realize he was drooling until he felt it on his chin. He quickly wiped it away and then looked at Butters. Butters' back was turned to his. Kenny leaned down and gently kissed his shoulder. The blond shifted in his sleep and then his eyes opened. He rolled over to face Kenny.

Kenny smiled wickedly. "Morning," he greeted as Butters sat up. He looked down, his knuckles meeting.

"G-good morning," Butters replied shyly.

Kenny laughed. "Well," he began, "you definitely enjoyed yourself last night."

Butters turned away and Kenny continued laughing.

"You know," Kenny said, "It was my intention to take advantage of you all along." He leaned forward and seductively stuck his tongue in Butters ear. Butters flinched and then he could feel Kenny's smirk on his ear. He tried pulling away, but Kenny pulled him back. Kenny's hand moved between Butters' legs. The boy jumped and tired to get away, but Kenny was strong.

"This time," Kenny whispered, biting his ear, "let me try."

Butters whimpered and then. . .

"Butters!"

It was his dad. Again! They both froze.

"Butters! You awake?"

They could feel the man's footsteps approaching the door and on impulse, Kenny jumped up and dashed for the door just as it opened a little. He slammed the door shut and locked it. His heart pounded in his chest as the man jingled the knob. "Butters!" he called, banging on the door. "Open this door!" His angry voice was enough to send chills down Butters' spine.

"I. . .I'm naked!" he said. "I m-mean, I'm ch-changing!"

The door knob stopped moving and then came his father's voice again, "Oh." He paused. "Well, don't miss your bus. And breakfast is waiting."

"O-okay, dad."

Satisfied, the man walked away. Kenny waited until he heard the man's footsteps down the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief and then walked back to Butters. He sat down, letting out another breath. He looked about and caught sight of the smeared sheet on the floor. "Uh, sorry," he apologized. Kenny had been quick to reach for something before he and Butters both exploded. The thing is, he didn't realize it was Butters' sheet that he grabbed and tossed between them until after.

Butters smiled. "It's okay," he replied. His knuckles collided gently. "It's not like you did it all by yourself." He blushed and Kenny smiled.

"Yeah," Kenny said. "You contributed to that."

Butters didn't say anything. He didn't want to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny made it to school by the end of third period. He had stayed behind long after Butters had gone, waiting in the room until his mother finally left the house. Butters' dad left before Butters went to school, so he was no threat.

Now he sat with Stan and Kyle at the usual table.

"Yeah," he said, feeling better than he had been in a few days.

"Well. . ." Kyle began. "Congratulations. . .I guess."

Kenny nodded happily.

"That's good for you, dude," Stan said, sounding genuinely happy for him. "It's a step, I guess."

Kenny eyed Stan. He looked from one to the other. Stan was usually at ease, but lately he had been unusually uneasy, especially, now-a-days. Today, though, something was different. He was uneasy again, but it felt like he was a little more uncertain. "Did something. . .happen?" He looked at Stan again, questioningly.

Stan looked down. "I almost told her," he confessed and he didn't have to elaborate any more because Kenny knew what he was talking about.

"No way," he said, his eyes opening wide. "You froze up at the last second, didn't you?"

Stan nodded.

Kenny reached over the table and pulled Stan in arms. "Oh, my lovely little man!" he exclaimed. "It'll take some time, but for now don't take it to heart. When you're ready you'll tell them."

"Knock it off, Kenny!" Stan warned, but the threat wasn't there, he was too busy trying to keep from falling apart.

Kenny released him and sat back down. "I'm just trying to help you, dude."

Stan sighed. "I know. I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's all right," Kenny said with a smile. "You're upset. It's cool."

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. " You don't have to tell them now, you know," Kyle said. He knew the sooner Stan spoke, the sooner he'd have to start talking too and he wasn't so sure he was ready for that himself just yet.

"You're just afraid of _your_ mom," Kenny laughed.

"You know how my mom is!" he shouted. "I need Stan's courage." He looked to Stan and smiled weakly.

After a short silence Kenny said, "Or maybe something else."

"Yeah, maybe," Kyle played along, laughing when Kenny laughed. The sound of Stan's voice almost made him jump, but Kenny was glad to hear him play along.

"Come over tonight and you just might get that 'something else'," Stan joked. He finally felt the air lighten. Kenny's stupid come ons, jokes or not, always seemed to brighten the mood. He was thankful for him, for once.

This stopped Kenny's laughter. With a serious express, he leaned forward and asked, "Can I watch?"

Stan shoved Kenny back and laughed it off as he rolled his eyes. "You're a fucking pervert."

"I am dead serious!" Kenny exclaimed. "Please, let me watch!"

"Don't piss me off, Kenny," Stan warned. "I'm finally in a good mood, but just because I am doesn't mean I'm gonna take your-"

"Calm yourself, dude!" Kenny said. "You know me. . .I kid!"

"Maybe a little too much," Kyle commented. "And seriously. Why the hell would we ever let you watch? That's just not cool."

"Says you," Kenny countered. "You'd be saying different if you were me."

"Hm," Kyle said. "Then it's great that I'm not you."

Kyle and Stan laughed. Kenny joined them only after seeing Stan's lighter mood. It was better when he wasn't so weighed down by his worries, but he knew this wouldn't last for long. He just hoped that things would turn out all right. Stan was a great person and he deserved to have somebody to love openly and not just behind closed doors.

They all did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why aren't you over there?" came the icy voice of the "friend" Butters had made recently.

Butters flushed as a picture of him and Kenny from last night invaded his thoughts. Initially, he hadn't gone over because he was embarrassed. Then, it was because Kenny had hugged Stan and it looked as though he was busy. After that, it was because it didn't seem he'd fit in. Now. . .well now the reason was the same as the first: he was embarrassed. Too embarrassed to sit there knowing Stan and Kyle knew of the shameful, dirty thing he'd done last night. Kenny told them, Butters knew he did.

"I. . .I was just. . .I. . ." his voice trailed off.

The boy shook his head. He already knew. How did he know?

"Something happened, didn't it?"

Butters adverted his eyes, ashamed of himself.

"It's obvious, what with you more you than usual," the boy said, his face contorting in disgust at the thought.

"Buh-but Kenny was real nice," Butters reasoned. "He was. . .gentle with me. . ." He thought about it for a moment.

The boy leaned forward just slightly, waiting for his explanation.

". . .w-well. . .he was rough at first. . ."

The boy leaned back and nodded, not quite satisfied but convinced that he was right about Kenny.

Finally he spoke: "It's too late, Butters," he said. "You can't make excuses for him. What's done is done and now he'll. . .just throw you away. He has no more use for you, Butters. He already took what he wanted. What more is left?"

Butters did not answer the question presented to him. Instead, he kept his eyes on his shoes. Hot tears stung the corners of his eyes and finally he looked up, spotted Kenny, and cried.

"But we didn't do anything," Butters said. "I didn't let him get very far."

The boy looked at him with confused eyes. "But you said-"

"I-I was talking about. . ." his voice faded, his cheeks reddening. "I thought you knew what I was talking about."

The boy shook his head and Butters just continued to cry. "A-after all of th-that," Butters sobbed, "h-he's still gonna leave me?"

The boy didn't even know what to say. What the hell was Butters even talking about?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh, Kenny," Kyle said, looking off to his right. "Isn't that Butters?"

Kenny turned around. "Yeah," Kenny said.

"Is he crying?" Stan asked. They were all silent for a moment. "Dude. . .he's crying."

"Is that. . .Craig he's with?" Kyle asked.

"I didn't know they were even friends," Stan added.

Kenny turned in his seat. "They're not," he answered, standing. After elementary school people went their own ways, making new friends, and new circles. Some circles stayed the same, some grew, some merged and the others were just torn apart completely. Craig was one of the guys who joined a new group, one that didn't associate much with Kenny's gang. And if they were friends, Kenny would know. He'd been with Butters long enough to know who his friends were and who weren't.

Kenny didn't have to think twice. In a heart beat Kenny's feet were moving. He shoved through the cafeteria, making his way toward Butters and Craig and it didn't take long for Kenny to make it to the two. He stood in front of Butters and grabbed Craig by the collar of his shirt. Craig was ready to say something, but he wasn't quick enough. In an instant Kenny punched him and then Craig fought back.

Kyle and Stan were quick to try and get between the two, but they ended up in the brawl themselves. Everything went so fast, there was barely any time to think in between it all. Someone fell and then someone else kicked whoever fell and then someone _else _jumped on the _other_ someone else who kicked the someone who fell. No one really knew who was hitting who and no one knew how to stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the principle's office, no one spoke. The principal had stepped out for a bit, so they sat waiting for his return.

Kenny was seething. He didn't look at anyone. _This day should have been a carefree day_, he thought. _I'm getting so close to nailing Butters! But he made Butters cry that stupid son of a-_

"Kenny," Stan whispered harshly. "Don't."

Apparently, Kenny had made his move without even having any realization of it, but Stan's objection suddenly angered him more. _I don't want to be treated like a little kid! I have sex! Kids don't have sex!_

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _Just stay calm_, he said to himself.

After a long pause, Kenny was determined to find out why this bastard made Butters cry.

"Why did you do it?"

Kenny turned, surprised to hear Stan's voice.

"And why the hell did you have to take us down with you?" Kyle asked under his breath, but this question was not meant for Craig like Stan's question was.

"He didn't do it on purpose," Butters said. "He's m-my friend."

"Since when?!" Kenny demanded. "I don't ever remember-"

"He was helping me," Butters said gently. "When you wanted to. . .with me. . ." His voice drifted off, but it only made Kenny angrier.

" 'Helping you' ?" he asked. Kenny's mind began to wander. "In what way exactly?"

"O-oh, nothing bad!" Butters said quickly, getting what Kenny was getting at for a change.

"I told him not to let you touch him," Craig answered, frustrated with the conversation.

"That should not have been any of your concern," Kyle said.

Craig rolled his eyes and then he laughed. "I knew how frustrated Kenny would get without sex. I thought he deserved it. He needed to stop fucking around."

Kenny stood up, ready to fight, but Stan caught him before he did anything stupid. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You are!" Craig shouted, standing himself. "You fucked with Tweek!"

Kenny was taken aback. "Tweek?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Craig said. "Tweek told me all about how you tricked him into sleeping with you!"

Stan looked at him. "You did that?"

"At that party in September," Kyle said, shaking his head remembering it himself.

"Oh, yeah," Kenny said. He laughed. "I got so trashed that night. I don't remember all of it."

Craig grabbed Kenny's shirt and punched him hard. Kenny fell, but that didn't stop him. He shot up and-

Butters stepped in between them. He shook his head. "No more," he said. "P-please."

Kenny looked at him then looked away. How could he deny him? The poor kid had a black eye and a bruise on his chin and a cut on his lip. Butters was the one to fall first. He tripped and was tossed into the fight. He probably had more bruises on his body_. Hm_, Kenny thought. _I'll have to nurse him later_. He almost smirked.

Butters turned to Craig. "So then you w-weren't really helping me?"

"Hell, no," Craig said. "I wanted to get back at Kenny for sleeping with Tweek. I thought I'd use you and deprive Kenny of the thing he needed most."

Butters stared, waiting.

"Sex!" Craig shouted. "If you didn't give it up, he'd be suffering. It would most likely cause you two to fight and Kenny would lash out at you most." Craig shrugged. "I just figured if Kenny was lashing out at you it would hurt him. He's into you."

Craig sat back down. "I've been watching Kenny for awhile and I noticed the way he is with you." Craig looked at Kenny and then at Butters. "Despite himself, he really likes you and I knew that breaking you two apart the way I did would break him down. I wanted him to be miserable. I knew no sex would be the key."

"All this because Kenny slept with Tweek?" Kyle asked.

"Tweek is _mine_!" Craig roared. "And I hate you for doing that to him. You laid him and then you were done with him. You treated him like shit and I had to get you back."

Kenny thought back for a moment. _You two are the hottest thing since. . .I don't know. . .Tweek and Craig_. He thought he'd laugh_. I made such a nice comment about them too and look what I get in return_.

"This isn't funny!" Craig shouted. He looked about ready to pounce, but the principle came in.

"That's enough!" The man pushed the boys away and made them all sit. "I will not tolerate any fighting in my school, do you understand?" He looked from one to the other. "And because you two started this fight-" he said, indicating Craig and Kenny "-you'll both be suspended for a week."

They both stood to arguer, but the man dismissed them. "I was going to give you two weeks, but someone vouched for the both of you."

"Who would vouch for either of them?" Stan asked, his voice a whisper.

"Don't know," Kyle replied.

Who did speak on their behalf? Kenny wondered.

"As for you two," the principle began turning to Stan and Kyle. "You get three days in-school suspension." He stopped Stan and Kyle from their rebuttal.

"I lowered this, too," he said. "You were originally supposed to get a week, but it didn't seem fair to your friend out there, especially because you didn't start it. You went in trying to help a friend."

"Uh," Butters uttered. "W-what about me, sir?"

The man looked at Butters for a moment. "Well, a lot of the kids say you were just an innocent victim. You fell and you were just swept up in all of it. Is that true?"

Butters looked down, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think he deserved to be off the hook if the others were being punished. He lifted his head ready to deny what the principle said when Kyle spoke up.

"It's true," he said. "I accidently kicked him, I think. I thought it was Craig." He didn't look at Butters, but the apology was meant for him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Buttes said softly and the principle acknowledged this as the confirmation he was looking for.

"Great," he said. "Now get out of my office and don't come back."

They boys stood as they nodded and they filed out of the man's room.

"G-geez," came a familiar voice. "What the hell happened?"

Kenny looked up. Tweek stood there in his horribly buttoned green shirt, his hair a mess, twitching as usual. Kenny smiled. _So he was the one_, he thought.

"So you kicked each others' asses and didn't bother to let me in on it?" Cartman said.

Stan sighed as Kyle shook his head. Kenny rolled his eyes. "Oh, please," Kyle said. "You wouldn't have lasted, you fat fuck."

"Aye!" Cartman exclaimed. "You guys wouldn't have been able to take me on."

Kyle scoffed. "Yeah, right," he said. "One punch and you'd be down, fat ass!"

"You want to fight right now?"

"I don't want to waist my time," Kyle said walking away. Stan sat back and watched the exchange. This hadn't happened in a while. Why not savor the moment? Things seemed to be getting back to normal for once.

"Pussy!" Cartman shouted.

"Go eat some Cheesy Puffs, fat shit."

"Butters!"

Everyone looked up to see Butters' dad rushing down the hall toward them.

"Oh, hamburgers," Butters said.

"What happened, Butters?" the man asked. "I get a call from your school about a fight? Look at you!"

"It was my fault," Kenny said, taking a step forward.

The man looked to Kenny and shook his head. "I knew you were no good. I told Butters to stop hanging around you, but he wouldn't listen to me. Just wait till we get home, Butters, I'll-"

"It was me," Craig spoke up and everyone stopped. "I started arguing with Butters and he started crying. Kenny saw us and came to Butters' defense. We started fighting and Kyle and Stan came in to help Kenny and Butters fell and he. . ."

"He got swept up in it all," Tweek finished, his right eye and shoulder twitching.

"I see," Mr. Stotch turned to Kenny again. "I guess. . .I owe you an apology." But he still didn't seem too pleased. He went in to the principle's office, ignoring his son and the other boys.

"Don't expect me to do that again," Craig said. "Come on, Tweek. Let's go make out." Craig began to walk away and Tweek followed close behind.

"Thanks," Kenny called after a moments pause. "And Tweek. . ." the boy turned around. "Sorry about. . .that party and thanks for helping us out back there."

Tweek nodded and then he and Craig walked away.

"What a day," Stan said. He patted Kenny on the back. "Come on."

They all walked back to the cafeteria. They sat there until their parents came to take them home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is it, Stan," Kenny encouraged. He rubbed his shoulders. "You can do this. It's your mom, dude."

Kyle put a gentle hand on Stan's shoulder. "I'm here with you, so don't be so nervous."

Stan nodded.

"I'm here too, Stan," Butters said.

"What do you have to eat in here?" Cartman asked, looking through the cupboards and then the fridge.

"Did he really have to be here?" Stan asked, standing up. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was invited!" Cartman said back, taking a bite out of a slice of pie he found in the fridge.

Kyle sighed. "When I extended an invitation to Butters during lunch, that didn't mean that you were invited, too," he said. "So, I think you should leave before I fucking kick you out!"

Cartman was ready to say something in return, but the door opened.

"Stanley?" Mrs. Marsh came into the kitchen. "Hello, boys."

"Hi, Mrs. Marsh," they greeted in unison.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking at Stan. "You worried me on the phone. You didn't say much."

"I. . ." he swallowed. "I have something to say to you."

She looked at him and sat down. "Are you in trouble?"

Stan shook his head. He pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. "No, mom," he said. "Just listen."

"I'm listening, Stan," she said.

He took a deep breath. He could feel Kyle's hand on his shoulder and then Kenny's. Butters came to stand beside him and Cartman sat down. He closed his eyes and slowly took another deep breath. He was with friends now. They were supporting him. _Just come out and say it, Stan. Once it's out there, you'll be free_.

He looked up. "Kyle and I. . ." Kyle lightly squeezed his shoulder. "We've been. . .together for a while." He let out a breath and then he felt as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders and his chest cleared. He leaned back, relieved to have it out. It felt good, but then his mother didn't say anything and when her tears began to stream down her face, Stan began to panic.

In seconds Sharon was hugging her son. "I'm so proud of you, Stanley!" she exclaimed. "And I promise I will talk to your father with you when you're ready to tell him, too."

Dumbstruck he stared at her when she pulled away from him to look at him in the face.

"Y-you're not. . .?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Never!"

She sighed. "To tell you the truth, I've known for a while now. I put all the pieces together. I'm just so happy you finally told me. I was waiting for you, Stanley."

He subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. "Did dad. . .?"

She shook her head as Kyle sat down. Kenny stood back. To say that they were surprised would be a severe understatement. "He was suspicious. He knew you were hiding something, but he had no clue what it was." She smiled again and hugged him tight. "Now," she said, turning to Kyle. "You have to stay for dinner tonight."

Kyle opened his mouth, but nothing came out. All he could do was nod.

"And when you find the courage to tell your parents," Sharon said, "I'll be right there to support you both. But. . .let's keep this between us for now. Your mother is. . .a difficult woman."

"I agree," Kyle said. "Thank you." He couldn't explain how he was able to come out and say those four words, but he couldn't speak again after that.

"Are you boys hungry?" she asked. "There are some snacks in that-" Kenny and Cartman rushed for the cupboard Sharon pointed too.

"Okay," she said, turning away. "I'll start on dinner then. Would you all like to stay?"

"Yes!" came the excited shouts from Butters, Kenny and Cartman.

Sharon laughed.

Stan got up and walked into the living room. Kyle followed. "Th-that was. . ." Kyle stuttered. He tried again but nothing came out.

"Unexpected," Stan offered.

Kyle nodded. "I-I thought. . ." He shook his head. "It's good," he said. "This is great."

Stan nodded. "And I feel so much more relaxed."

Kyle smiled. "You look it," he said sweetly as he touched Stan's face. "Does this mean we can make out while your mom's around?"

Stan made a face. "Dude." He shook his head and Kyle laughed.

"I'm kidding," he said. "I wouldn't." He smiled at Stan again. "But. . .I'll be kissing you right now."

Stan grinned. "Go for it."

Kyle smirked. He leaned close, hesitating at first, but then his lips touched Stan's and he kissed him. Stan gladly returned the kiss. "Things are looking up," Kyle said.

Stan nodded. "Yep." And they kissed again as Sharon and the boys laughed in the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Epilogue Part**

Kenny lay himself down on Butters' bed. He smiled as he took in the scent around him. He rolled on his side as Butters came into the room.

"My dad doesn't want you here for long," Butters said as he sat down on his computer chair.

Kenny laughed. "Yeah, of course," he said. Not much had changed, but now at least Mr. Stotch allowed Kenny to come visit Butters every now and then. It was the least he could do for Kenny, given the fact that he came to Butters' aide in school when his son needed the help. But while he stayed, Kenny would have to abide by the house rules. Kenny agreed, reminding himself he was doing this for Butters.

"K-Kenny," Butters said softly.

Kenny looked up. The boy's cheeks were red with embarrassment and he was rubbing his knuckles together. "Hm?"

Butters leaned forward and softly kissed Kenny, but he missed his mouth. Butters had given him an awkward kiss on the chin. Kenny laughed. "Here," he said, pulling Butters down again. "Let me show you how it's done." He pressed their lips together and parted his mouth. His tongue danced inside Butters' mouth, making Butters shiver. Kenny pulled away when he heard the sound of Mr. Stotch's voice thundering from downstairs."

"The McKormick boy has to go home now!"

Kenny laughed as he stood up. He moved toward the door. "I'll be sneaking in tonight," he said. "We _are_ going to finish this."

Butters looked down and nodded. "Okay," he said softly. Kenny looked at him, trying his best not to pounce right now. _Wait till tonight, wait till tonight, wait till tonight, wait_. . .He turned away. "I'll see you later."

"I-I'll be waiting," Butters called as Kenny shut the door behind him. He wanted to shout. He was so exited. He knew he'd have one hell of a night! He giggled to himself as he ran down the stairs and out the door, excited about the events to come. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

He ran all the way home and sat by the clock and waited for midnight to strike. As soon as both of those hands were on 12, he'd be out and on his way to Butters' house.

**Author's Note #2:** Woo! That was on long ass chapter. Lol! But it's done! I'm done! I am free! Now I just have to finish my other fics. Lol! I hope you all enjoyed this. I know you've waited for a long time. Sorry, but enjoy and, please, come back for another fic, if you happen to see another one out there. You never know. I just may come back to write another South Park fic. I'll be around


End file.
